Seat weight sensors may be used to determine a location of an automotive vehicle occupant. However, following a vehicle accident, the occupant may be dislocated from the vehicle seat; thus, the sensor may not adequately identify the occupant's location following the accident. Thus, there is a need to determine the occupant's location post-accident, particularly in telematics equipped vehicles which may enable the occupant to speak with emergency service personnel.